Adaptive filters are used in a wide range of signal processing applications. While a least means square (LMS) adaptive algorithm can be used to adapt a filter by minimizing the mean squared value (second order moment) of the error between the output of the adaptive filter and the desired response, the performance of such adaptive filters can be limited when operating under impulsive noise conditions.